Grinding
by angelovelies
Summary: Just Natsume being a pervert. When you're friends with him, you don't have a choice. Explicit content. Threeway NXMXR. R&R please.


Amateur writing. Explicit content, swearings and really guys idk how to give a warning without giving spoilers but you've been warned. Descriptive threesome. Please review if you make it to the end.

Ruka and Natsume are nineteen. Mikan is seventeen. Still at Alice Academy, just a bit older.

* * *

It started last spring break where Mikan got to show off her developed curves at the high school division's swimming pool with Hotaru. They were oblivious of course to all the haughty stares and how all the boys started giving off short breaths when they passed by.

Mikan's always been clingy, especially when it came to Hotaru, she thought it was a special day since she agreed to go swimming with her today. They were both wearing bikinis and oversized sunglasses, with Mikan chirping happily linking arms with Hotaru, Mikan was always too happy, too excited and too dense, she was careless. People surrounding them couldn't even look away, she was giving free yuri with the way she squeezed Hotaru's arm to her body, grazing her barely covered breasts. Skin on skin, giving premature adolescent boys surrounding them ideas they wouldn't be proud of, they were lucky they were in the pool, where their physical reaction remain hidden.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eyes though, Natsume was silently thankful of his own shades, his poker face and breathing still, he smirked looking at the girls head on. Fuck yeah he was a pervert, hentai mangas remember? Ruka next to him tried to hide his blush, seeing their childhood friends pushing and pulling each other without a care in the world in water. He was a bit jealous of Natsume, the pervert didn't need a second glance to enjoy the view behind those RayBan but Ruka was struggling, he wanted to focus on the girls but at the same time too ashamed but too hormonal and too straight to look away.

"Cut it out, Natsume." Ruka said sternly trying to wear a poker face of his own.

"Wanna borrow my shades?" His smirk got wider as he taunted his best mate.

At one point, Mikan and Hotaru got out of the pool, soaking wet, their creamy bodies lifted and long legs graced the poolside. Out they went into the girl's showers and Ruka couldn't help put groan a bit as he noticed Mikan's boobs jiggled a bit when she got out of the pool.

Natsume chuckled to his friend and glanced at the blond's hard on. "Wanna go back to our dorm?"

"Yes. Please."

* * *

_It was silly_. Nasume thought, how he still didn't get to bed with _the_ Mikan Sakura. It was obvious there was something going on between them. She was still his partner and they get along pretty well, insults and jokes and years of having each other's backs. Mikan wasn't a slut or anything but he wasn't sure if she was a virgin. Hell, with that body, he was pretty sure loads of guys were after her. Maybe it was the fact that _he_ was her partner? Or maybe she's just too dense. He knew he was a slut, he'd a string of one night stands, he'd been humping the school's seniors ever since he turned fifteen. That's how he kept his cool looking at Mikan in the pool unlike his bestfriend. He laughed at himself and decided to play a game.

* * *

He texted both Mikan and Ruka that night. 'Come over at my place. Movie and pizza sound good?'

'That's cool. I'll be right over. Hotaru's back in her lab again. T-T ' Mikan replied.

'Sounds good. You know I'm always free.' Ruka replied, oblivious of what Natsume was up to.

* * *

All three of them were on the floor snuggled with a huge blanket close to each other infront of Natsume's special star flat screen TV. Munching on snacks and stuffing their face with pizza. They loved hanging out at Natsume's place, it was wide and cozy especially since Natsume liked his room a bit darker with dim lightings – and also for being way luxurious than their two star rooms. Always the best past time on spring break.

The movie was going great and all. Natsume chose a movie they haven't seen before, It was cool and all til his smirk suddenly forming. The movie got intense and Mikan gulped at the scene that was unraveling on the screen. Ruka didn't know how to react but his eyes widened at Natsume, looking at his smirk he knew it wasn't going to get better.

The two main characters in the movie started to strip each other, as _Reno_, back from a business trip rushed home to his lover's arms, _Alerise_. As soon as she opened the door he was all over her, stripping each other naked and they started making out. Her bare boobs were shown in the movie and Mikan gasped when Reno pushed his lover on top of the bed and started humping her. It wasn't that romantic, just racy and totally uncensored. Ruka gulped as the scene went on.

"_Aaah Reno." _

"_Alerise. Alerie. Alerie. Fuck yeah baby."_

Ruka looked down and tried to think of dull stuffs to stop himself from getting horny but the sounds made his imagination run wild, everything was too much for him and he groaned.

Mikan fidgeted on the floor, she was sitting in between the two males and the intense scene in the movie made the room uncomfortable. She heard Ruka stifling his groan and glared at Natsume on her other side. "What the fuck, Natsume?" Her cheeks red from embarrassment. She was getting horny and sitting next to muscular lean handsome men on either side of her was not helping at all.

"What? You're not a little baby anymore. You can handle adult films." Wearing a smug smile as he faced a pair of angry glares from both his favourite people.

"Natsume, I'm leaving." She seethed as she stood up. She came in contact with soft cushions instead. She felt Natsume pulled her into the couch stopping her from leaving. Natsume's perverted side was let loose as he hiked up her skirt feeling her panty, his fingers feeling her wetness. He was on top of her and all she could do was gasp and squeal a little as she felt her cheeks burn.

Ruka stood up behind Natsume, he couldn't believe how much of a pervert Natsume was, he was sexually assaulting their friend for goodness sakes. He let his mind wander and he was busy debating in his head what the fuck was he suppose to do. The painful strain in his pants making it hard to think. He snapped. As soon as he heard her moan, he snapped.

He glanced over the couch as he saw Natsume fingering Mikan, she was lying on the length of the couch, her head fell back, she was still fully clothed. Natsume pulled on her panties and inserted a finger in her core and let the pad of his thumb circle her clit. Ruka saw Natsume's look and being best friends for who knows how long there was this silent agreement in their heads. Ruka stopped being rational, not when Natsume was giving him _that look_. Ruka saw Mikan writhing under his best friend's touch, her eyes shut with her mouth parted, curses and moans escaping in short breaths. He went for it and kissed her open mouthed. His tongue delved in first as she tried to give a good tongue war, it was difficult with Natsume's fingers were getting rougher and deeper. Her moans got louder and Natsume thought it'd be boring if she climaxed too soon so as soon as she was tightening and got close he withdrew his hand.

"No. No. Natsume. Don't stop." She gasped as she searched for the fingers that were stimulating her. Her eyes fluttered opened and glared at Natsume as she tried sitting up. She ended up facing Ruka and saw his swollen lips and they both blushed hard and tried to look away.

Mikan was embarrassed, not only was she molested she didn't even climaxed yet. Ruka made the next move by breaking the awkward silence. "Wanna continue to on the bed?" He blurted out. Natsume's eyebrow raised in approval as they waited for Mikan's response. She was mad blushing and still sexually frustrated.

Two lustful boys bore their gaze on her and it stirred her physically, in her nether regions, she felt their dark stern eyes looking all over her, waiting for her to make a move. Instead of answering Ruka she lifted her arms taking her top off. Her long wavy hair was covering most of her small backside while her breasts were displayed inside her bra. "Okay." She managed to croak out.

Natsume didn't hesitate giving an appreciative grin, they went over to his king sized bed and started stripping each other. It was very awkward with Mikan and Ruka acting out on pure lust and didn't know what they were doing. Natsume took both of their hands and lead them on.

Natsume was the first to strip butt naked and sat in the middle of his bed, grabbed Mikan's arm and guided her to sit on him, her back to his front, he grabbed her legs and spread them apart from behind and rubbed her inner thighs up and down. Mikan shivered as his rough and calloused hands were skillfully giving her pleasure. Her eyes shut off again and she leaned her head back to the crooked of his neck. Ruka stripped and shared a look with Natsume as he grinned, Ruka went down between her legs and started lapping her up, he licked all her juices as he pierced her vagina with his tongue, he was gentle, sensual and awfully great with his mouth. He breathed out with his tongue inside her and she jerked to his mouth. Ruka had a different side to him during sex, he definitely liked making Mikan moan. He wore a naughty grin on his handsome features. "You like that huh."

Mikan was lost in pleasure as Ruka's tongue went inside her again, this time Natsume decided to help by adding his fingers to widen her entrance and the other hand tweaking her nipples. "I fucking love your soft parts." Natsume whispered to her ear. She jerked and groaned when Natsume's fingered suddenly 'slipped' deeper into her vagina as Ruka was slurping on her clit. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah fuck you guys."

Both of the men's erection stood still, the head swelling obviously and they couldn't decide who'd fuck her first since it was obvious in her movements she was a virgin. Ruka stood and grabbed her legs so he'd settle himself infront of her entrance. "Mikan. Please." His head lifted as his eyes closed feeling the heat of her entrance. His throat dry waiting for Mikan's approval.

"It's okay Ruka." She sighed as she leaned back on Natsume as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his heart tugged a bit jealous of Ruka being her first. Ruka, went in slowly, appreciating the liquids of her earlier orgasm lubricating his penetration. The head of his penis was big and it hurt, she was so tight and hot and he wanted to just dive in deep and feel his desire burst inside of her. She groaned in pain as she felt him breaking her barrier, her tears escaping she gasped for him to continue, her hands twined with Natsume's, her back arched and Ruka went all the way in. Both of them gasping and groaning, he waited for her to adjust to his size. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in her heat. Slow, hot, tight, intense, Mikan moaned as she felt the piercing pain of losing her virginity but at the same time pleasure was building up inside her, more intense than the feeling of her first climax, the feel of his hot hard dick inside her, rubbing her walls, massaging her from the inside, it felt amazing. Her mouth parted trying to control the pleasure he was giving her. "Faster. Ruka. Please. Faster. Oh God Faster." She whimpered she was nearing her momentum, her screams got louder and Natsume stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Both Natsume's and Ruka's heat making her tipsy with lust, she groaned inside his mouth, her walls clamping down on him hard, it got tighter and he was closing in, his head filled with the raw sound of their thighs hitting each other, the wet sound they make when he pulls out only to get back in and the slurping sound of Natsume and Mikan sucking each other's face off. He fucked her faster and faster and she screamed when he hit her g-spot. Her walls went down on him bringing him down with her as they climaxed together. "Holy shit Ruka." As she came to her senses.

Ruka laid down beside Natsume after his orgasm, sweaty and gasping, he couldn't believe what the fuck he just did. Natsume though, pouted. "I'm feeling a little left out." He smirked as he lifted Mikan so she can sit up, their lips swollen and Mikan's brow hiked up when she saw Natsume's erection, getting turned on again. Their lips instantly found each other and danced in a feral make out session, Mikan loved Ruka and all, he was a gentleman but Natsume was just made to make love to women, he was rough and skilled, his hands roamed around his body, she instantly got aroused, her teeth dragging along the front of his skin as she slowly went down closer and closer to his cock. He was standing up on the floor as she leaned to the edge of the bed and slowly sucked on his length, he growled when she scratch her fingers on the side of his dick, his teeth showing and his face contorted in the pleasure she was giving him, her eyes were wide and she gargled on him.

"Fuck …. That's hot." Ruka blurted out as he saw how Mikan was eating Natsume, his own cock resurrecting. Mikan was busy deep throating Natsume when Ruka decided to re enter her pussy from behind, she gasped and moaned, she couldn't concentrate on her mouth but Natsume loved how hot and stimulating it was when her throat vibrated. He took a fist full of her hair and shoved his dick deeper and bobbed her head and brought her down into his dick, Ruka humped faster and her moans got bigger and his thrusts got harder and she felt Natsume spilling down her throat his semen leaked on her lips. Natsume took his dick out from her mouth and Ruka pulled her to face him, Ruka laid on the bed as Mikan shifted herself so she was riding him on top, he entered her better this way, she wanted to climax again, fuck she wanted it bad. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking aaaah Ruka fuuuck."

Both being possessive, Natsume held her arms from behind, pouting, "Mikan. I know this is your first time having sex and all but please? Let me in .."

She didn't understood at first but she caught his drift when his cock back tapped her from behind. She wasn't sure of it but she wanted Natsume inside her bad, fucking bad, Natsume especially, it was more of affection than lust. "She leaned a bit to Ruka, shifting her position so that Natsume has better access to her ass as both Ruka and Mikan stopped bunny humping. Natsume bluntly took two fingers inside Mikan's vagina sliding on Ruka's dick to gather cum on his hands, ungracefully he spread it all over her anus. He added his saliva to her hole, he let his fingers loosen her up first, his middle finger feeling her clench and unclench him, he was losing patience so he added another digit and slowly scissored her anus. He took out his fingers and gripped her waist with bost hands as he pistoned himself behind her. He groaned as he felt her tight opening, the muscles contracting, her face scrunched up, Ruka getting harder inside her, both men can't wait to start fucking. It was five minutes after, he finally got the whole of his dick inside her. "You okay?" Natsume throated out. Tired but still fully erect.

"I'm not sure. I think so." She was sandwiched between night and day. She felt so full and hot, Ruka shifted a bit lifting one of his leg and she gasped and moan as she felt the movement that surged pleasure to all three of them. Natsume smirked as he held Ruka's hand and leaned in behind Mikan, she was small and their arms were long enough to encircle her. Natsume held Ruka's hand to anchor their movements so they'd be in sync, him being on top started moving, all three of them moaned with the intense friction, it was her first time and it was a three way sex. Her mind was going crazy with pleasure, she screamed as the littlest rub, lift, jerk sent her on high. Her walls tightened fast and Ruka was closing in and they ended up cumming together. Natsume was still hard and fucking her from behind, as soon as Ruka finished, he pulled his dick out from her ass and stabbed her vagina, it was easier this way. Mikan screamed in delight, Natsume was a lover, his thighs, his strength, his movements were fluid, skilled, rough and feral, she liked his hard thrusts but she didn't want to offend Ruka by screaming a little louder. Natsume's face was sexy with sweat and his grunting face, harder, harder, deeper, faster, her body rocked with his thrusts. His head went down as he causht her screaming mouth, hot and wet, sweaty and slippery, his gut tingling, his muscles clenching he felt his momentum coming. "Mikan." Her name slipped between his lips. "Yes. Yes. Natsume. Fuck." Their pace increasing, her moans strained, with one last scream she clamped down on him as they both climaxed. He was still inside her riding out his orgasm. He pulled out of her and went to her side lying on his side of the bed. All three of them panting hard with her in the middle.

"Shit." Mikan horrored and sore.

"Fuck." Ruka tired and confused.

"Yeah." Natsume grinned as he slept.

He was so gonna get it when they return from slumber.


End file.
